Pocałunek
by alkyone
Summary: Druga część serii krótkich chwil między Snape'm i Sinistrą... Piękny wiosenny dzień Krukonki poświęcają na zabawę w Odpowiedź albo rozkaz, ale to nie to samo, co Prawda lub rozkaz... Jakie wyniki? R


AN: Do każdego, kto trafi tu zanim przeczyta _Szafę_: odsyłam do przeczytania _Szafy_ w pierwszej kolejności. Poniższe opowiada nie jest bowiem następną częścią i bez wątpienia w połączeniu z pierwszą daje bardziej kompletny obraz. Poza tym tam nota autorska jest długa, tu mi się nie chce jej powtarzać (dzięki czemu z pewnością zyska opowiadanie). Podziękowania są te same, w końcu obie części pisałam w tym samym czasie. Prawie...

---

**Pocałunek.**

Jasne słońce przesuwało się leniwie po błękitnym niebie. Gdzieniegdzie widać było białe chmurki, niczym rozsypany puch, poruszane lekkim wiatrem. Ciepłe powietrze otulało zamek i wypełniało błonia, wnosząc powiew świeżości w zmęczony zimą świat. Soczysta, zielona trawa i pączki na drzewach przepełnione radosnymi dźwiękami budzącej się do życia flory. Dwudziesty pierwszy marca eksplodował wiosną nagle i niespodziewanie intensywnie. Ptaki sprzeczały się głośno, skacząc po gałęziach z zbierając budulec na swoje gniazda. Obok ptasich treli słychać było piski dziewcząt, które zachęcone ciepłym dniem, próbowały pomoczyć nogi w lodowatej wodzie jeziora

Po drugiej stronie, w cieniu wielkiej olchy, w kółku siedziało kilka dziewczyn, które z radością pozbyły się szat szkolnych i przywdziały lekkie, wiosenne sukienki, świętując dzień wolny od zajęć na własny sposób. Miały zamiar grać w grę, którą ładna, wysoka blondynka nazwała "Odpowiedź, albo rozkaz". Wyjaśniała właśnie zasady.

- Na pergaminach w środku będą napisane imiona i nazwiska każdej z nas. Pierwsza będzie losować osobę, której zada pytanie. Ale ma to być pytanie na poziomie, nic osobistego. Na przykład wymienić pięć charakterystycznych cech druzgotków. Wylosowana osoba musi udzielić odpowiedzi, a jeśli nie potrafi, odpowiedzieć musi osoba, która zadawała pytanie, więc bez szaleństw, moje drogie - spojrzała poważnie na koleżanki.

- Tylko w domu Roveny Ravenclaw można wymyślać takie intelektualne zabawy - mruknęła niska dziewczyna o rudych włosach, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. - A gdzie ubaw?

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

- Wiesz Amy jakoś ciebie nigdy zdobywanie wiedzy nie napełniało satysfakcją. Jak już wspominałam, wybór pytania zależy od losującego. Może się zdarzyć tak, że wylosowana osoba nie będzie umiała odpowiedzieć, musi więc jakoś to zrekompensować. Rekompensatą będzie wykonanie rozkazu. Na przykład jeśli ja zadam ci pytanie Amy, a ty nie odpowiesz, mogę na przykład kazać ci obiec Hogwart dokoła.

- To mi się podoba - uśmiechnęła się Amy szeroko.

- Aurora, zagrasz z nami? - Dziewczyna o brązowych oczach i tego samego koloru włosach, odwróciła się do dziewczyny siedzącej w oddaleniu od reszty.

Aurora Sinistra, ubrana w optymistyczną, jasnoniebieską sukienkę do kolan, siedziała oparta o drzewo. Na kolanach trzymała gruby tom, w twardej, białej okładce. Jej oczy poruszały się szybko, gdy z wypiekami na twarzy, czytała kolejne linijki. Wydawała się nie słyszeć pytania koleżanki.

- Daj spokój, Katty, ona znów jest z swoim świecie - powiedziała blondynka.

Brązowe oczy Katty rozjaśniły się, jak gdyby wpadła nagle na jakiś pomysł.

- Ach... - zaczęła natchnionym głosem. - Wyobrażacie sobie sztywną, regulaminową Aurorę, która wykonuje jakiś głupi rozkaz?

- Żartujesz - odezwała się druga blondynka. - Musiały by zaistnieć najpierw trzy warunki. Po pierwsze musimy oderwać ją od książki. Po drugie musimy namówić ją, żeby z nami zagrała. I wreszcie, po trzecie, trzeba zadać jej takie pytanie, żeby na nie nie odpowiedziała.

- Ellie, to ostatnie będzie najłatwiejsze - zauważyła Amy. - W końcu piętą Achillesową Aurory są eliksiry.

Katty postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, brutalnym gestem wyrwała czarnowłosej dziewczynie książkę.

- Ej - jęknęła Aurora. - Oddawaj!

- No coś ty - zaśmiała się Katty. - Czytasz jakąś mugolską książkę.

- Nie jakąś, tylko Tolkiena - odpowiedziała z urazą, zabierając książkę koleżance.

- Wrzuć na luz - rzuciła Amy. - Zagraj z nami.

Spojrzała na nie, jakby urwały się z choinki, ale kiedy wyjaśniły jej zasady, pomyślała, że może to być nawet ciekawe. Zaznaczyła zakładką miejsce, gdzie skończyła czytać i usiadła w kręgu, poprawiając apaszkę, którą miała przewiązanego kucyka. Pierwsza była Izis, blondynka, która wymyśliła całą zabawę. Sięgnęła ręką, losując spośród kartek jedną.

- Ellie - przeczytała, rozwinąwszy niewielki pergamin. - Hmm... Dobrze, w którym roku wódz goblinów Urlyk Gęstobrody napadł na niewielką wioskę czarodziejów, Serpentown?

Ellie zamyśliła się głęboko. Widać było, jak usilnie stara się sięgnąć pamięcią przez wszystkie bitwy, by znaleźć właściwą. Po chwili jej oblicze rozjaśniło się i z uśmiechem, pewnym, poważnym głosem, odpowiedziała:

- To był rok 1269. Oddział Goblinów napadł na Serpentown siedemnastego sierpnia, nad ranem, chcąc wykorzystać zaskoczenie czarodziejów. Przegrali.

- Zgadza się - przytaknęła Izis.

Zaczęła się rywalizacja na najbardziej ambitne pytania. Przez długi czas Aurorę omijała kolejka, ale i tak ogromną przyjemność sprawiało jej słuchanie pytań, odpowiadanie na nie w myślach i porównywanie swojej odpowiedzi z odpowiedziami koleżanek. Była oczywiście też ta mniej przyjemna część. Na przykład Ellie kazała Amy wejść w ubraniu do jeziora, tak by woda sięgała jej co najmniej do pasa. Oczywiście, gdy Amy wyszła, natychmiast wysuszyły ją zaklęciem suszącym, żeby się nie przeziębiła. Albo Katty kazała Izis umówić się na randkę z Patrykiem Bones, który już od dawna się jej (Izis) podobał. Och, rozkazy były przeróżne. Niewinne, wymagające nieco ćwiczeń gimnastycznych, aż po rozkazy pocałowania, któregoś z chłopaków. Jakoś najczęściej te ostatnie rozkazy wymyślała Amy.

Tak, że gdy Amy wylosowała nazwisko Aurory i spojrzała na nią w specyficzny sposób, Aurora wiedziała, że będzie mieć kłopoty. Zastanawiała się tylko, kogo Amy wymyśli dla niej do pocałowania. Zazwyczaj wybierała chłopaka, który podobał się przeciwniczce. Tylko, że Aurorze nie podobał się żaden...

- Podaj pięć najważniejszych składników Wywaru Żywej Śmierci - zażądała Amy.

Aurora jęknęła. Och, z pewnością robiła kiedyś Wywar Żywej Śmierci, ale była pewna, że jej nie wyszedł. Większość eliksirów jej nie wychodziła. A nazwa tego wskazywała, że był z pewnością bardzo skomplikowany. Tylko tyle wiedziała na ten temat. Och... coś jej się przypomniało, ale była to zaledwie kropelka w oceanie.

- Nalewka z łopianu... Sproszkowany korzeń asfodelusa... - wyjąkała.

- Miało być pięć - przypomniała stanowczo Amy.

Złowieszcze spojrzenie, którym ją obdarzyła sprawiło, że Aurora dostała gęsiej skórki, na myśl, co Amy karze jej zrobić.

- Nie znasz niczego więcej? - zapytała niewinnie.

- Nie - przytaknęła. - Co mam zrobić?

- Chciałabym, żebyś zamknęła oczy i poszła na bosaka prosto przed siebie... - Aurora poczuła ulgę. - Zatrzymasz się, kiedy spotkasz kogoś przed sobą. Ważne, żeby to był chłopak, i nie nauczyciel. I jak już trafisz na kogoś takiego, to masz go pocałować. Tylko w usta. Zapamiętaj, jak ma na imię, żebyśmy mogły się upewnić, czy wykonałaś zadanie.

- Co? - Aurora niedowierzała.

- Ściągaj buty... No nie mów, że chcesz się wycofać. A co z honorowym wykonywaniem zadań. Żadna z nas się nie cofnęła.

W Aurorze, która właśnie chciała się wycofać, postanowienie wykonania zadania stężało na granit. O nie, pokaże tym wszystkim chichoczącym dziewczynom, że nie cofnie się nawet jeśli zadanie, które dla niej wymyśliły, jest tak głupie.

Miękka trawa chłodziła jej stopy. Ciepłe wiosenny wietrzyk delikatnie muskał jej twarz, gdy niepewnie stawiała kroki. Jedną rękę miała wyciągniętą do przodu, lekko zginając ją w łokciu. Drugą trzymała z boku, tak jakby opierała się o ścianę. Z każdym krokiem czuła się coraz bardziej głupio. "Rany kuguhara, w co ja się wpakowałam... Pocałować jakiegoś obcego chłopaka... Absurd." Zatrzymała się. Niestety jeszcze w zasięgu wzroku koleżanek, które dalej grały, nie czekając aż Aurora skończy wykonywać rozkaz. Wiadomo było, że mogłyby się sporo naczekać.

- Pękasz? - Usłyszała za sobą wrzask Amy.

Zacisnęła mocniej powieki i twardo ruszyła do przodu. Każdy krok napełniał ją coraz większym niesmakiem, gdy uświadamiała sobie, na co ma się porwać. Jeszcze najgorsze w tym wszystkim było, że miał to być obcy chłopak... "A jak to będzie jakiś pierwszoroczny?" - pomyślała nagle, tknięta jakimś złym przeczuciem.

Kolejny krok.

- Auuu... - zawyła.

Bosa stopa natrafiła na wyjątkowo ostry kamyk. Nie otwierając oczu, Aurora schyliła się i ręką pomacała stopę, by upewnić się, że nie krwawi. Jakaś wyjątkowo złośliwa jołopa musiała zostawiać te ostre rzeczy.

A jednak było to ciekawe doświadczenie. Nie miała pojęcia dokąd idzie, nie widziała piękna otaczającego ją świata, ale czuła je. Powiew ciepłego, wiosennego powietrza, zapach trawy i niedalekiego jeziora. Każdy następny krok uczył ją czegoś nowego. Im dalej od wody, tym bardziej zapach stawał się kwaśniejszy i nieco bardziej ostry. A trawa coraz mniej miękka. Wokół pełno było głosów, o różnej barwie i natężeniu. Piski pierwszaków, poważne tony siódmorocznych... Samokrytycznie musiała przyznać, że najbardziej wnerwiające były piski nastoletnich dziewczyn. Wbijały się w mózg niczym szpilki, powodując bolesne ukłucia.

Niektórzy wytykali ją palcami. Słyszała ciche "Ty patrz", po których następował chichot, ale jakoś mało się tym przejmowała.

"Dlaczego to tak długo trwa?" - zastanawiała się. Jak najszybciej chciała mieć to zadanie za sobą. "No tak, pewnie większość osób woli zejść z drogi takiej ślepej wariatce."

Zbliżała się do jakiś podniesionych głosów. I kiedy spróbowała rozróżnić, co mówią, zderzyła się z czyimś ramieniem. Świadomość, że za chwilę będzie musiała pocałować właściciela ramienia, sparaliżowała ją. Nie była w stanie się poruszyć, ani wydać z siebie głosu. Zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza, w tym czasie jej ofiara zdążyła się do niej odwrócić. Dopływ tlenu do mózgu zmobilizował jej zdolności odczuwania rozmaitych bodźców. Szereg informacji, które do niej dotarły z lekka ją przytłoczył.

Na pierwszy plan wybijał się zapach. Trochę lawendy i trochę czegoś korzennego, co nieodparcie kojarzyło jej się z Bożym Narodzeniem i piernikiem, który piekła jej mama. Jej uniesiona ręka spoczywała na czyjejś klatce piersiowej, odzianej w miękkie szkolne szaty (wyczuwała naszywkę domu). Zdecydowanie była to męska klatka piersiowa, i to dość wysokiego chłopaka. Odchodził jej problem, czy owa osoba nie jest dziewczyną, co oznaczałoby szukanie dalej. No i ulżyło jej, że nie jest to jakiś pierwszak. Mógł to być jeszcze nauczyciel, nie musiałaby więc go całować, ale oznaczałoby to, że musi szukać dalej, a chyba jednak wolała to mieć za sobą.

Podniesione głosy ucichły, co było niezbitym dowodem, że trafiła w sam środek tej kołomyi. Wiatr zmienił kierunek, stał się zimniejszy i bardziej gwałtowny. Atmosfera pomiędzy nią, a chłopakiem zgęstniała. W powietrzu wisiało pytanie. Z pewnością chłopak był zaskoczony, zdziwiony, ale i trochę zły. Możliwe, że na nią.

- Jesteś uczniem? - zapytała cicho.

Wolała się upewnić. To wcale nie musiała być naszywka z godłem domu...

- No raczej - Usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

To był miękki, jedwabisty, ale zimny głos. Miała wrażenie, że już go kiedyś gdzieś słyszała. Nie miała czasu szukać w pamięci gdzie to mogło być i kiedy. No i oczywiście, kto jest właścicielem. Wolała wykorzystać jeszcze chwilowe oszołomienie chłopaka i osób z którymi rozmawiał, by móc wykonać rozkaz.

Nie otwierając oczu (do ostatniej chwili wolała nie wiedzieć), przesunęła rękę do góry, po jego piersi, szyi, aż dotknęła policzka. Potem przesunęła w bok, szukając ust. Cholera, był za wysoki. Stanęła na palcach, jedną ręką obejmując go za szyję, a drugą opierając o jego ramie, by nie stracić równowagi. W chwil później ich usta się zetknęły.

To miał być lekki całus w usta. Ale w chwili, gdy dotknęła miękkich, ciepłych ust, jej umysł eksplodował. Chłopak próbował zaprotestować. Wykorzystała fakt, że otworzył usta i pogłębiła pocałunek. Dźwięk zamarł, zanim jeszcze zdążył uformować się w słowo. Objęła go drugą ręką, opierając na nim cały ciężar swojego ciała.

Nareszcie doczekała się reakcji. Ciepłe ręce objęły ją w tali. Chłopak przechylił się bardziej w jej stronę, dzięki czemu mogła przestać wspinać się na palce. Oddał jej pocałunek z taką gwałtownością, jak gdyby to miała być ostatnia rzecz na świecie. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że smakuje truskawkami.

Nie chciała, by ta chwila miała się kiedykolwiek skończyć. Gdzieś jak zza grubej ściany słyszała złośliwe komentarze osób, które musiały być częścią tych podniesionych głosów. Nie rejestrowała świadomością treści wypowiedzi, ale ton nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości.

Wreszcie uznała, że trwa to zbyt długo. Przeniosła ciężar ciała, tak, że znów opierała się o niego i przejęła kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Gdzieś tam zastanawiała się, ile jeszcze takiej walki o kontrolę pocałunku przed nimi, kiedy niespodziewanie wszystko to się skończyło.

Nie było pierwszej, ostrzegawczej kropli. Ulewa lunęła z nieba tak nagle, jakby ktoś gwałtownie odkręcił kurek. Oboje przerwali w tym samym momencie, nieco się od siebie odsuwając. Aurora otworzyła oczy.

W czarnych oczach dostrzegła jeszcze ślady oszołomienia. Chuda twarz, ziemista cera, haczykowaty nos i kurtyna czarnych, przetłuszczonych włosów. Nie potrzebowała nawet pięciu sekund, żeby przypomnieć sobie nazwisko chłopaka, z którym przed momentem dzieliła pocałunek.

- Snape? - wyszeptała zaskoczona.

- Sinistra - wysyczał ze złością, ale dość cicho.

Być może zatrzymała by dłużej wzrok na czarnych oczach, w których pod warstwą przemijającego już oszołomienia było widać mieszaninę różnych uczuć, ale z pewnością nie złości, gdy do jej uszu dotarły sarkastyczne słowa.

- Snivelek ma dziewczynę.

Zostało to powiedziane głośno i wyraźnie, przyprawiając o atak śmiechu dwie osoby, stojące po dwóch stronach komentującego. Syriusz Black, który był autorem tych słów, uśmiechał się ironicznie, szarmanckim ruchem poprawiając czarną grzywkę. Obiektywnie stwierdzając, chłopak był naprawdę przystojny. Stojący z prawej strony, niski, przysadzisty Peter Pettigrew, chichotał trzymając się za brzuch. Po lewej stronie stał James Potter uzbrojony w identyczny, ironiczny uśmiech jak u Syriusza, mierzwiąc sobie i włosy, które pod wpływem deszczu przestały być tak rozczochrane jak zazwyczaj były. Nieco dalej, z bladym uśmiechem stał Remus Lupin. Przenosił wzrok ze Snape'a na Sinistrę, jakby próbując przeanalizować całą sytuację.

Aurora spojrzała na Syriusza ze złością. Zabrała ręce z szyi Severusa, uwalniając się przy okazji z jego objęć. Gdzieś w świadomości zanotowała, że chyba nie było konieczne obejmować go tak długo. Odwróciła się do Syriusza i oparła ręce na biodrach i wściekłym głosem (zdecydowanie nie panowała nad emocjami) oznajmiła.

- Black, jesteś po prostu zazdrosny.

- Uuu... - Ironiczny uśmiech Syriusza stał się jeszcze bardziej ironiczny. - Jaka ostra.

- No dalej, Snivelku, nie przedstawisz nam swojej dziewczyny - odezwał się James sarkastycznie.

Nie patrząc na Snape'a, Aurora wiedziała, że zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Ale padało, a ona nie miała zamiaru uczestniczyć w ich głupiej bójce, nawet jako mimowolny świadek.

- Nawet jeśli, to to nie wasz interes - warknęła.

Syriusz i James wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Syriusz miał właśnie coś powiedzieć, gdy rozległ się cienki, piskliwy głos Petera.

- Ja ją znam. Aurora Sinistra. Siedziała przede mną na SUM'ach z astronomii teoretycznej. Trzy razy dobierała pergamin.

- Temat był łatwy - powiedziała odruchowo.

- I naprawdę nie przeszkadza ci, że Snivelus jest brzydki i ma wiecznie przetłuszczone włosy? - zapytał Syriusz wkładając w głos całą ironię ze spojrzenia.

- Albo, że jest małym, wrednym Ślizgonem? - dodał James.

- Właśnie - poparł go Syriusz. - Nie wolałabyś pocałować na przykład mnie? - Tym razem Black uśmiechnął się zalotnie.

Mimo wszystko był jednak cholernie przystojny.

Aurora uniosła brew, a w spojrzenie, którym obdarzyła Blacka włożyła tyle ironii na ile tylko było ją stać.

- W twoich snach, Black.

Mogłaby przysiąc, że w oku mu błysnęło. Nie mogła być jednak tego pewna, bo w tej samej chwili Syriusz został uderzony silnym zaklęciem rozbrajającym. Aurora obróciła głowę i spojrzała na Snape'a. Deszcz spływał mu po włosach. Przed sobą miał wyciągniętą różdżkę a w oczach tak czystą nienawiść, że przez chwilę wstrzymała oddech.

- Ty tchórzliwy gnomie! - warknął Syriusz, podnosząc się z ziemi.

Nie miała zamiaru dopuścić do bitwy. Stanęła bokiem, pomiędzy wyciągniętymi różdżkami Syriusza i Severusa.

- Dość! - zawołała. - Możecie sobie łamać regulamin, ale nie w mojej obecności, zrozumiano?!

Zimna furia musiała odbijać się w jej oczach, bo obaj przytaknęli, opuszczając różdżki. Widziała, jak Black przełyka ślinę.

- No ale szczerze? - zaczął James, dość znudzonym głosem. - Naprawdę nie przeszkadzają ci te jego przetłuszczone włosy? Albo ten wielki nochal? Nie wierzę, że może sprawiać ci przyjemność całowanie kogoś takiego.

Obdarzyła go groźnym spojrzeniem, a potem stanowczym krokiem podeszłą do Severusa. Pociągnęła go za krawat, tak, by nie musiała stawać na palcach. Rzuciła jeszcze jedno groźne spojrzenie w stronę czwórki Gryfonów, po czym z całą stanowczością, pocałowała Severusa po raz drugi. Tym razem mając pełną świadomość kogo całuje.

Gdyby umysł Aurory można było opisać jako naczynie, w którym myśli i uczucia nakładają się na siebie, warstwa po warstwie, niczym płyny o różnych gęstościach, to w tej chwili poczuła, jakby ktoś wstrząsnął pojemnikiem i odwrócił go do góry nogami.

Tym razem pocałunek był inny. Poprzednia gwałtowność, którą można było wyczuć, kiedy walczyli o kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, została zastąpiona przez jakąś delikatną nieśmiałość. Chciała go objąć, ale niespodziewanie Severus przerwał pocałunek. Zbiegło się to z niechętnym ponagleniem Syriusza, który stwierdził, że i tak moknął na deszczu wystarczająco długo i że pora wrócić do zamku. Snape mocno ścisnął Aurorę za ramię i pociągnął ją w stronę przeciwną niż odchodzący Black i spółka.

---

_Potter właśnie sarkastycznym głosem podkreślał, a właściwie lepszym słowem byłoby "wytykał" Severusowi brak partnerki, nie bacząc na żałosne miny Petera Pettigrew, którego również ten zarzut dotyczył._

_Czuł całą beznadziejność sytuacji, bo jedyna partnerka, na jaką mógłby się zdecydować, spotykała się z Potterem. Było to o tyle bolesne, że Lily przytakiwała mu za każdym razem, kiedy ostrzegał ją, że Potter to arogancki bufon, który nie może wytrzymać, jeśli nie jest w centrum uwagi._

_Ten właśnie Potter, patrząc mu prosto w twarz, drwił z samotności Severusa. Być może podejrzewał, że to co Severus czuł do Lily nie było zwykłą przyjaźnią. A może po prostu odczuwał tylko wyższość wiedząc, że Snape ma niewielkie szanse na to by zdobyć jakąś dziewczynę. Nie przyszło mu pewnie do głowy, że Severusowi nie zależało. Jeśli to nie mogła być Lily, to nie chciał żadnej._

_Black, który stał pomiędzy Potterem, a Pettigrew, uśmiechał się szeroko. Cała jego postawa wyrażała pogląd "mógłbym mieć każdą". Było w tym chyba sporo prawdy, bo większość dziewczyn w Hogwarcie uśmiechała się do Blacka zalotnie i rumieniła się, gdy tylko odwzajemniał uśmiech. Cóż, Severus nie miał nigdy zbyt wielkiego mniemania o inteligencji hogwardzkich dziewczyn. Wyjątki potwierdzają regułę, w końcu Lily była wyjątkiem. W jakiś nieczysty sposób Potterowi udało się ją ogłupić, ale Severus miał nadzieję, że Lily jeszcze przejrzy na oczy._

_Nawet Lupin miał dziewczynę. Niepozorny, o schorowanym wyglądzie, mniej afiszujący się niż Potter i Black... nawet on. Ciekawe, czy Hestia Jones wiedziała, że Lupin jest wilkołakiem?_

_Potem Black zaczął wyśmiewać się z mizernego, jeśli nie zerowego doświadczenia Severusa w całowaniu, podkreślając, że nawet głupie Ślizgonki mają lepszy gust. Wtedy Snape nie wytrzymał. Wyciągnął różdżkę. Black zrobił to samo. Stali naprzeciw siebie mierząc się spojrzeniami. Tu nie chodziło o szybkość rzucenia zaklęcia, ale o precyzję i siłę._

_Dokładnie w tym momencie, ktoś wpadł na Severusa. Black opuścił różdżkę. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Severus odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, kto był na tyle ślepy albo głupi... albo jedno i drugie, żeby przerywać pojedynek. Poczuł jak wraz z jego ruchem, drobna, dziewczęca ręka przesuwa się wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej i zatrzymuje się nad sercem._

_Poznał ją od razu. Od razu poznał lekko poruszające się na wietrze czarne włosy, związane długą apaszką w koński ogon. Poznał tą minę, która wyrażała niepewność i jakąś nieśmiałość. Gdyby nie miała zamkniętych oczu, rozpoznały pewnie i to szafirowe, iskrzące spojrzenie._

_Zaczynała go ogarniać irytacja. Epizod z uwięzieniem w szafie nie dawał jej żadnego prawa do dotykania jego klatki piersiowej. W ogóle nie dawał jej żadnych praw. Ten całus, który odcisnęła na jego policzku, gdy udało im się uwolnić, również. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że w tamtej chwili Sinistra nie była Lily_

_- Jesteś uczniem? - zapytała cicho._

_Ciepłe powietrze jej oddechu łaskotało go w szyję._

_- No raczej - odpowiedział zimnym głosem._

_To się stało w ułamku sekundy. Oparła rękę o jego ramie, drugą obejmując go za szyję i pocałowała go. Na początku nieśmiało, ale gdy tylko otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, wykorzystała okazję i pogłębiła pocałunek._

_Nigdy w życiu nie czuł czegoś takiego. Nie potrafił znaleźć słów, by opisać co czuł... I to nie dlatego, że__ w głowie miał jedynie pustkę. Dalej zadziałał już instynkt. Objął ją w tali i tym razem to on ją pocałował. Tak, jakby za chwilę świat miał się skończyć._

_Powoli jego umysł zaczął reagować na bodźce z zewnątrz. Pierwszym z nich były dźwięki. Śpiew ptaków, szum kołysanej wiatrem trawy, odległe głosy jakiś uczniów. W pobliżu cisza... Blacka, Pottera i resztę musiało zatkać. Prawdę powiedziawszy, gdyby sam oglądał się z zewnątrz, też by go zatkało._

_Potem zapach. Zawsze miał nos wrażliwy na zapachy. Z bukietu zapachów potrafił wyróżnić sporą część składników. Niezwykle przydatna umiejętność, szczególnie w eliksirach. Ona pachniała latem. Nie potrafił dokładnie powiedzieć jaka kompozycja zapachów skłoniła go do tego wniosku, ale gdy oddychał, czuł jakby nadszedł najszczęśliwszy dzień wakacji. Pachniała nadmorską bryzą... Zapach fali uderzającej o klify. Zapach czystego, błękitnego nieba... "To absurdalne... Jeszcze trochę i zostanę poetą" - pomyślał rozpaczliwie._

_Smakowała czystą, zimną wodą źródlaną._

_Gdy ją całował, poczuł jak ogarnia go poczucie całkowitej, niczym nieskrępowanej wolności._

_I znów to ona przejęła kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, opierając się o niego. Miał zamiar pozwolić jej na to przez chwilę, a potem znów wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, ale zimny deszcz pokrzyżował mu plany. Nie chciał tego, ale zaskoczenie zimną strugą, wpływającą za kołnierz przeważyło. Przerwał pocałunek, w tym samym czasie, w którym ona to zrobiła. Lekko się od niej odsunął, nie przestając jej obejmować._

_Patrzyły na niego zaskoczone, ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Po chwili to samo usłyszał w jej cichym, śpiewnym głosie._

_- Snape?_

_Bez wątpienia nie miała pojęcia z kim się całowała dopóki nie otworzyła oczu. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Żadna normalna dziewczyna nie zbliżyła by się do niego na taką odległość, by mogło dojść do pocałunku. W jej spojrzeniu nie było nic więcej poza zaskoczeniem. Żadnego rozczarowania. Żadnego obrzydzenia. Czyste, naiwne zaskoczenie._

_- Sinistra - powiedział cicho, próbując zmieścić w tym słowie całą niechęć, jaką odczuwał._

_Problem w tym, że czuł jedynie rozczarowanie, nie niechęć._

---

Deszcz nadal padał, kiedy Aurora siedziała już na swoim własnym łóżku, we własnym dormitorium, denerwując się, że nie może zasnąć. Oparła brodę o kolana i wsłuchiwała się w spokojne oddechy koleżanek z dormitorium. Za oknem było ciemno. Patrzyła na krople deszczu, sunące po szybie i zastanawiała się, czy ten dzień jest wart tego, by cierpieć teraz na bezsenność.

Kiedy zdradziła dziewczynom imię chłopaka, którego pocałowała, wszystkie skrzywiły się z niechęcią. Amy nawet stwierdziła, że jest jej przykro, że musiała pocałować tego tłustowłosego palanta. Zdecydowanie wśród dziewcząt siódmego roku Ravenclawu Snape nie cieszył się sympatią. Aurora nie rozwijała tematu, odmawiając tylko dalszej gry, która w obliczu deszczu przeniosła się do sypialni. Dziewczyny nawet nie miały jej za złe, że tak długo jej nie było. Z pewnością sądziły, że pocałowanie Snape'a wymagało od niej sporego przygotowania psychicznego. Nie wyprowadzając ich z błędu Aurora usiadła na swoim łóżku i wróciła do czytania "Powrotu Króla", nie rozumiejąc ani jednego słowa.

To było idiotyczne, ale ciągle czuła smak jego ust.

Nie czuła się dumna, że pocałowała go tylko ze względu na głupi rozkaz. Ani z tego, że za drugim razem pocałowała go, żeby zrobić na złość Syriuszowi i Jamesowi. Ale on też ją pocałował i nie omieszkała mu tego wypomnieć, kiedy zaciągnął ją w deszczu nad dziki brzeg jeziora, żeby omówić to co zaszło między nimi chwilę wcześniej.

* * *

**Retrospekcja**

* * *

Oboje siedzieli na przewróconym przez wiatr brzozowym pniu. Przed sobą mieli jezioro. Ale nie tą okupywaną zwykle przez uczniów część. Brzeg był stromy i zarośnięty. Woda tak krystalicznie czysta, że mogła dostrzec nadzwyczaj barwne gatunki zwierząt żyjących w jeziorze. Dostrzegała dno, wykładane kolorowymi kamieniami, nawet mimo tego, że powierzchnia wody zmącona była kroplami padającego deszczu. Jego szum idealnie wkomponował sie w szum Zakazanego Lasu, który mieli za plecami. Dodatkowa myśl, że w każdej chwili jakieś niebezpieczne zwierze może wyjść z lasu, a oni nawet tego nie zauważą, sprawiała, że czuła niewielki dreszczyk rozgrzewającej emocji.

Odbijali się w jeziorze jako dwie plamy. Obie czarniejsze niż las za nimi. Gdy uniosła wzrok, by ogarnąć cały zbiornik, zauważyła zamek. Z prawej strony. Jego odbicie w wodzie było ciemniejsze i ruchome, tak, jakby żył własnym życiem. Wyglądało prześlicznie. Zapalone gdzieniegdzie światła pozostawiały rozmyte, migoczące plamki. Płaskie baszty i ostro zakończone wieżyczki, wydawały się kołysać w rytm szumiącego wiatru. Musiała spojrzeć na zamek, by upewnić sie, że ten ruch spowodowany jest wyłącznie wodą.

- Jak tu ślicznie - powiedziała, otulając się szczelniej jego płaszczem.

- Owszem - stwierdził sucho, ale za chwilę głos mu złagodniał - Często tu przychodzę. Najładniej jest o wschodzie, gdy słońce wyłania się powoli zza Zakazanego Lasu. - urwał. Po chwili zaczął mówić znów tym samym suchym tonem. - Dlaczego mnie... - zająknął się. - To znaczy... Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - zapytał twardo.

Spodziewała się tego pytania. Tylko, że odpowiedź na nie była tak głupia, że wstydziła się odpowiadać.

- Czekam - zauważył Snape z założonymi rękami.

- Grałyśmy w grę - powiedziała Aurora cicho.

Spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem zmieszanym z niechęcią. Westchnęła i zaczęła wyjaśniać mu zasady. Kiedy skończyła zerknęła na niego niepewnie, bojąc się jego reakcji.

- Naprawdę nie wiedziałaś, jakie są składniki Wywaru Żywej Śmierci?

Nie mogła uwierzyć. Z całej tej głupoty zbulwersowało go właśnie to, że nie pamiętała składników jakiegoś pieprzonego eliksiru...

Pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem i wymienił jej wszystkie składniki, nie tylko pięć. Dodał, że by otrzymać dużo soku z fasolki, najlepiej rozgnieść ją płaską stroną srebrnego noża, a nie kroić na plasterki. I że najlepiej co siódmy raz dodać obrót zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Kiedy zaczął mówić o właściwościach wywaru, przerwała mu ze złością.

- Dobra, dobra... Już sobie przypomniałam moje podejście do uwarzenia tego eliksiru. Pierwszy raz w życiu dostałam wtedy szlaban. Mój kociołek zaprotestował. Stopiło się dno, a w stole i w podłodze eliksir wypalił dość sporą dziurę.

W jego oczach dostrzegła niechęć.

- Wiesz, nie każdy może być mistrzem kociołka - zauważyła.

Parsknął gniewnie, ale pozostawił tekst bez komentarza. Zamiast tego wyraził swoje niezadowolenie w innej kwestii.

- Sam dał bym sobie radę z Blackiem i Potterem.

Na przypomnienie komentarzy tych dwóch głąbów znów zalała ją zimna furia.

- Padalce jedne... Chamy niemyte... Kretyni...

- Tak, rzeczywiście, to bardzo odkrywcze, co mówisz - powiedział cierpko.

- Nie denerwuj mnie i ty - warknęła na niego.

Zimny wiatr zwiększył siłę. Aurora wydawała się tego nie dostrzegać. Otulała się szczelnie mokrą szatą Severusa, bosymi stopami dotykała mokrej trawy, dłonie zwinęła w pięści i ogólnie sprawiała wrażenie, że przyłoży pierwszej osobie, która się do niej odezwie. Na szczęście w następnych słowach Snape'a nie było złości, ani pretensji, ale zaskoczenie.

- Jesteś bosa?

Kiwnęła głową.

- I właśnie dlatego pocałowałam cię po raz drugi - powiedziała, wracając pamięcią do głupich komentarzy Jamesa i Syriusza.

- Bo jesteś boso? - zapytał ironicznie.

- Baran - zdenerwowała się. - Wnerwili mnie obaj.

- To trzeba było ich całować, skoro cię wnerwili.

Zrozumiała ten drobny przytyk.

- Skoro to taki nieprzyjemne, to dlaczego ty też mnie pocałowałeś? - zezłościła się.

- Nie wiem - odpowiedział twardo, krzywiąc się. - Ale mam nadzieję, że to się już nigdy nie powtórzy.

- O niczym innym nie marzę - mruknęła.

Siedzieli jeszcze chwilę w ciszy, unikając patrzenia na siebie. Oboje w niezbyt dobrych humorach. Dotknął dłonią jej ramienia. Prawie podskoczyła. Zajęła się przez chwilę własnymi myślami, wdychając piernikowy zapach jego szaty, który tak bardzo przypominał jej szczęśliwe, dziecinne święta. Zagryzła wargę, noszącą jeszcze ślady jego ust... Wtedy właśnie dotknął jej ramienia, a ona podskoczyła w miejscu, rumieniąc się, jakby przyłapał ją na czymś niewłaściwym.

- Nie wiem jak ty Sinistra, ale ja wracam do zamku - powiedział zimno.

Skinęła głową i wstała. Mokra, zimna trawa pod stopami trochę jej przeszkadzała. Powinna jak najszybciej znaleźć się w zamku. Zaświtał jej w głowie pewien pomysł.

- Ścigamy się do zamku - zaproponowała wesoło, zapominając o wcześniejszych urazach.

Zanim zdążył zaprzeczyć, albo popukać się w głowę na jej konto, runęła do przodu, nie dając mu czasu na przemyślenie jej pomysłu.

- Hej, to nie fair - zaprotestował.

Mógł się nie wysilać, i tak biegał szybciej. Ale dotrzymywała mu kroku. Była tuż zanim, gdy zatrzymał się przy schodach i gwałtownie odwrócił. Nie zdążyła się zatrzymać.

Upadli na trawę. Kosmyk włosów wyślizgnął się kucyka. Musiał łaskotać go w nos, bo sięgnął ręką i założył go jej za ucho.

Wybuchnęła śmiechem, schodząc z niego i podając mu rękę. Spojrzał na nią nieufnie, ale pozwolił pomóc sobie wstać.

- Jestem cały brudny - stwierdził, gdy oboje stali już na własnych nogach.

- No - potwierdziła błyskotliwie.

Zdjęła z siebie jego płaszcz i zarzuciła mu na ramiona.

- Teraz nie będzie widać. - pocieszyła go.

Wspięła się po schodach i pchnęła drzwi wejściowe. Odwróciła się. Stał u podnóża schodów, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Cześć - powiedziała do niego.

Machnął na nią ręką, jakby chciał powiedzieć, żeby zeszła mu z oczu jak najszybciej.

* * *

Podeszła do okna i dotknęła szyby. Poczuła chłodne ukojenie płynące od zimnego szkła. Paznokciem zaznaczyła ślad kropli, zastanawiając się, dlaczego na tym wielkim oknie wybrała akurat taką ścieżkę. Podniosła z fotela swojego misia i położyła się do łóżka, otulając się kocem, żałując, że koc nie pachnie piernikiem...

---

AN: Uprzejmie upraszam o _R&R_. Jeśli są jakieś błędy, napiszcie. Oddam betę do odstrzału.


End file.
